Save Me, Doctor
by TheDoctorsCompanion13
Summary: The Doctor and Canton meet again by accident and there's something not quite right with Canton.
1. Chapter 1

A heavy downpour drowned the streets that a lone man walked through at night. He seemed in a daze, walking without real purpose and unfazed by the droplets striking him. Water bogged down his sharp, black suit that had been perfectly tailored to his body. His short, dark hair was weighted to his head, rain drops dripping from the strands onto his face. He made no move to take shelter, no motion to wipe away the drops that blurred his vision. It was only when he heard an all too familiar noise that he awoke from his stupor.

It was a sound that evoked locked memories, ones that weren't quite his. It caused something suppressed to stir within him. He felt the unwanted urge to chase after the noise, to find the source of the otherworldly wheezing that assaulted his ears. His legs arrested control and ran, following the sound down slick streets and alleys. His movements were swift, as though his water-soaked clothes weren't dragging him down. When the noise was deafening, when the rain around him warped from a wind without origin, was when he finally stopped.

The three travelers were thrown around the console room of the TARDIS as it attempted a landing. The Doctor kept a solid grip on the console while Amy and Rory struggled to maintain a sense of balance. A huge grin was stretched across the Doctor's face as his TARDIS wheezed and whined rhythmically, the song of the universe. To the Ponds, it was a relief when the ship landed; to the Doctor, it was a tragic end to a fantastic ride. While Rory and Amy rejoiced in their newfound equilibrium, the Doctor pulled the sliding monitor toward him to check where they landed. The goal was Barcelona, the planet, not the city, but to his mild disappointment, he had missed. He had missed by a lot.

"I know that face," Amy said, walking to his side. "Where did we end up?"

"America. We ended up in America." He stroked the console with a concerned expression. "Why did you bring me here, girl?" he asked his ship under his breath.

"Is America a bad thing?" Rory asked, mirroring the Doctor's expression.

"No! No, of course not," he replied, returning to his energetic mood. "It's unexpected, is all. Unexpected is good. I like unexpected."

He ran to the doors, flying past Amy and Rory, and threw them open without hesitation. A torrent devoured the scenery just outside of the doors, stray droplets splashing through the threshold of the blue box. The Doctor stole an involuntary step backward at the startling sight standing in the doorway. A tired looking man was slumped beneath the falling sheets of water, his black suit soaked through. The man looked up with a hardened expression but his eyes betrayed his surprise. The Doctor knew who this man was.

"Canton?"

"Doctor?" The man appeared troubled by his own American accent, like gravel crunching in his ears.

"Canton Everett Delaware the Third! Come in, come in! How long have you been out in the rain?" the Doctor asked, ushering him into the TARDIS and shutting the doors behind him.

Canton scanned the interior of the ship, blinking a few times as though he'd just woken up. He sighed and ran a hand through his freezing, wet hair. "Uh, I don't know…"

He looked at the doors behind him then turned back to the three confused faces studying him. He was missing something; there was a gap in his memory. The last thing he remembered was being in a bar the night after the Doctor left and the very next moment here he was in front of the TARDIS. He glanced at up at the Doctor, searching his face for an answer, when an explosion of pain wracked his body. Buried memories hatched open, pouring out and overloading Canton with information. He didn't know what it was that made these memories with his body but he could feel it, a leech on his soul sucking everything good out of him.

It kidnapped him, rode him around like a lowly beast, and destroyed his life. It killed his boyfriend. _Oh, God_, he thought as tears burned his eyes, _David, I'm so sorry_. The image of his partner's evisceration was seared forever into his memory, never to be lost again no matter how hard he tried. For some reason, for the first time since it entered his body, it had lost control and Canton was determined to keep it. He collapsed to his knees, fighting to push it down and keep it there. It was warring with him, pushing against his will and causing him pain. He cried out, unable to control himself any longer, and crumpled to the floor. The Doctor rushed to his side, draping one arm over his shoulders and lifting him by his torso.

"What is it? What's wrong?" the Doctor asked while beckoning Amy and Rory to take over for him.

They moved on either side of Canton, holding him up so the Doctor could face him. He looked the Doctor in the eyes, wincing in pain as the thing within him pressed on his insides.

"It's inside of me, Doctor, in my brain and my soul. Help me, please!"

Sadness and pain were etched into the lines on his face. There was another emotion there too, one that had never made it to the surface before: fear. Pure fear had leaked through a hole in his armor of stoicism. The Doctor placed a hand on each side of Canton's head, his fingers resting at the temples, and held it so that he could examine him properly. He stared through the ex-FBI agent, closing his eyes and riffling through his brain. Everything within his mind opened like the crisp pages of a book, his memories, his feelings, and his thoughts. When he tried to go deeper the thing made itself known by ejecting him from his head with a force that tossed him backward.

"What is it, Canton? What's in there?" he wondered as he picked himself up off the ground.

"I don't know. I don't know what it is."

His body was tensed up in nerve-wracking pain, his muscles convulsing and rubbing together like he was shivering from the cold. If Amy and Rory hadn't been holding him up, he would've been seizing on the ground. The Doctor scanned him, searching for an answer, but Canton refused to look him in the eye.

"You know something. You know what it is, don't you?"

Canton shook his head vigorously.

"Canton, I need to know!"

"You wouldn't believe-" He slumped forward, unmoving with blood dripping from his mouth.

"What could possibly do this to him?" Amy asked, as she and Rory struggled to keep him up.

"I don't know. There was something in his brain, something else occupying it, but I'm not sure what."

"Well, what are we going to do with him?" Rory asked.

"We can put him in one of the rooms until he…"

Canton's arms twitched in the Ponds' grip and his head bobbed slightly.

"Oh," the Doctor said, stepping back. "I suggest you set him down and back away."

The Doctor could feel an enormous amount of power awaken in Canton. It was the same power that threw him out of his head. Amy and Rory gently rested him on his knees and moved to stand behind the Doctor. Canton groaned, stirring from unconsciousness, swaying in his attempt to stay upright. He dropped forward, catching himself with his hands, and stayed in that position for a few moments to collect himself. When he was ready, he pushed himself to his feet, shaking stray water from his suit. He looked around, taken aback at the scenery until he remembered. The freshly unlocked memories flooded his mind to inform him of where he was. He smirked as his eyes settled on the man in the bowtie and tweed jacket.

"Doctor," he said, his voice unexpectedly gruff and English.

"Canton?" he asked warily.

"Not quite, darling."

The Doctor readjusted himself to this new being. He straightened out his relaxed posture, making himself seem bigger as an animal would do in the wild. His attention was completely focused on whomever, whatever this was.

"What, then?"

"The stuff of nightmares?"

"Don't play cute with me," the Doctor replied shortly.

He shrugged as if he was conceding but he could've played games all day with this Doctor if he'd wanted to. "I'm a demon," he said concisely.

"A demon." The Doctor laughed but it didn't reach his eyes. "I don't think so."

The two inspected one another with such intensity, sizing each other up, that they felt like the only beings in the room. Amy and Rory didn't dare move or speak. They could feel the crackling tension and knew that they were in over their heads.

"No?"

The powerful creature tilted his head like a lizard, gazing at the Doctor with humor sparkling in his eyes. He made sure he had the Doctor's strict attention before allowing his pupils to expand. They consumed the iris and the whites of his eyes, leaving two black, bottomless pits shining from the protective corneas. The Doctor simply crossed his arms and scoffed.

"I've seen much scarier things than that."

"I don't think so, sweetheart. All you've seen is my soul. The things I'm capable of would make you beg for mercy."

The Doctor stepped forward, staring him down.

"Who are you and why are you in Canton?"

He mimicked the Doctor's action, leaving little space between them.

"The name's Crowley, King of Hell, and this body is mine."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, Crowley, King of Hell is far less believable than demon," the Doctor said, staring into the blackness of Crowley's eyes.

His own eyes widened a little when he discovered something strange within them but the demon took no notice. The Doctor didn't flinch at the close proximity; he stood his ground and refused to be the first to move. His face held the age and anger of someone who's been around for hundreds of years; and so did Crowley's. The difference was one of their faces also held empathy. It seemed like a stalemate until a grin cracked across Crowley's face, causing him to seem sardonic rather than amused. A deep, growling chuckle emanated from the demon.

"I like you, Doctor," he said, unconsciously rubbing his eyes as they returned to normal. "This meatsuit's memories don't do you justice."

"Meatsuit?"

"The man that I'm wearing," Crowley clarified, stepping back from the Doctor and gesturing towards his body.

The Doctor stared at him, horrified, disgusted, and almost insulted. "His name is Canton."

"You say that as if I care, which is sweet, really. If I had wanted to know his name I could have. He means nothing to me; he just looks good on, like designer clothes."

"Demon is sounding more and more likely," the Doctor grimaced.

Crowley smirked and scanned the console room until his eyes found two people standing behind the Doctor that he hadn't noticed. He looked at them the way a person would look at an insect, curious and a little bit disgusted. Amy shifted into a defensive position under his stare and Rory froze, both well aware that their cover of insignificance had been blown.

"Are these your pets?" he asked the Doctor.

"They're my friends," he replied, offended.

Crowley stared at them until something clicked in his mind. "Yes, I know you. Well, _he _knows you. Amy and Rory Pond."

"How do you know what Canton knows?" Amy asked.

"So many questions," Crowley said, shoving his hands into his pockets and immediately pulling them back out when he felt that they were still soaking wet.

"They share a brain and a body," the Doctor answered. "This thing-"

"Demon," Crowley corrected.

"-Demon that's in control is like a parasite, living off of its human host."

"Essentially."

Crowley walked around the console, viewing but not touching. He was curious but certainly not stupid; he didn't know what any of the cranks, buttons, or levers did. The three travelers watched him warily. They knew he was strong but they weren't completely sure what he was capable of. They may have been on the Doctor's turf, but Crowley was the one in control. He was the unpredictable one. Crowley looked up at the stairs leading out of the control room with amused and curious eyes.

"Just how big is the inside of this thing?"

"Very big," the Doctor replied shortly, wanting the demon out of Canton and out of his TARDIS.

"Well," Crowley said, shifting his body towards the door, "As fun as this has been, I have important business to attend to."

He strode toward the TARDIS doors but the Doctor jumped into action and managed to make it there first. He threw himself in front of the doors, blocking Crowley's way while trying to pretend he wasn't intimidated. The amusement in Crowley's eyes died when he saw what he was trying to do. It was quickly replaced with a rage that could make a lion cower before him.

"What do you think you're doing, Doctor?" he growled.

"I can't let you leave. Not with Canton's body," the Doctor glared, his gangly limbs spread out to cover the doors as best as possible. It would've been a funny sight in any other situation.

"I'm not leaving any other way and I'm telling you now, I will be leaving. I don't have time for this childish crap," he hissed.

"What's the point of life if you can't be a little childish sometimes, eh?"

The Doctor laughed nervously, becoming more uncomfortable by the second. He wouldn't look the demon in the eye and kept glancing behind him. Crowley narrowed his eyes at the alien, his suspicion growing as fast as the Doctor's awkwardness. He started to turn around and the Doctor panicked.

"Um, er, maybe we could work something out!" he blurted, causing Crowley to pause.

"Just what are you try-"

A sickening crack echoed throughout the room as a metal, folding chair connected with the demon's skull. He retained consciousness long enough to realize what had happened but crumpled in a heap on the floor soon after. The Doctor sighed, dropping his arms as he slumped forward like he had just gotten through holding up a weight. Relief was strong in his features, but as he gazed up at Amy and Rory there was also mild irritation.

"It took you long enough," he complained.

"You try sneaking up on a demon with a chair!" Amy snapped.

Rory, who was still holding the chair, kept glancing from the man on the floor to the object in his hands. He looked a little sick as he set down the chair and backed away like he was trying to distance himself from what he'd done. He looked to Amy and they both looked down at Crowley. Canton. They weren't sure anymore.

"What are supposed to do with him, Doctor?" Rory asked. "We don't know who he'll wake up as."

"No, you're right. We'll have to restrain him to be safe," the Doctor said, not appearing very pleased about it. "Rory, set up that chair out of reach of the console. Amy, we're going to need a containment shell and some good ol' fashioned rope for back up. I'll stay here and watch him."

Amy ran off up the stairs while Rory carried the chair into a corner of the room. The Doctor beckoned Rory over and the two carried Canton, as they'd decided to refer to him, to the chair. They had trouble keeping him sitting up but it was made a lot easier when Amy flew back down the stairs with the rope. They restrained his arms, legs, and chest before setting up the containment shell. Once the circular base was connected around the chair the Doctor flicked a switch on the side and a transparent, glowing blue barrier shot up around Canton's unconscious body. The three shot looks at each other, knowing the only thing left they could do was wait.

And so they waited.

It wasn't long, fifteen minutes at the most, but it was long enough that the Doctor was growing fidgety and impatient. He sat in his chair, staring at Canton the way a small child would at homework. Thankfully for him, the excitement rushed back when he saw the unconscious man's head bob.

"HE MOVED!" the Doctor shouted, startling Amy and Rory out of their concentration.

They all kept their eyes on him and jumped when he moved again.

"Crowley?" the Doctor asked. He didn't react. "Canton?"

The man grunted at the use of the name.

"Canton, is that you?"

Canton moved, raising his head but finding it hard to keep it up. His head lolled for a few more seconds, body slumped forward, when consciousness hit him like a sledgehammer. His head jerked up, eyes wide, alert, and scared. They were darting around in a panic until they rested upon the bowtied Doctor. When he spoke, he spoke in an American accent and only said two words:

"The Winchesters."


	3. Chapter 3

"The Winchesters? What's a Winchester?" the Doctor asked, visibly confused.

"I think a Winchester is a type of gun," Rory offered.

"Americans and their guns," the Doctor said, looking as though he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"Not a gun," Canton struggled to say. He looked drowsy and drugged; it was difficult for him to speak. "Brothers. I saw them. In his thoughts."

"Why are they important, Canton?" he asked, looking him in the eye as if that would give him answers.

"They can help… get rid of him," he said, slowly becoming more lucid.

"Okay, you're sure about this, I believe you," the Doctor said, flicking off the containment shell. "Where can we find them?"

Canton quieted for a moment or two, concentrating with his eyes closed, but when he reopened them he had the answer. "Singer Salvage Yard. Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Present time."

"We'll find them, Canton. We'll save you."

"I know you'll try your hardest, Doctor. Thank you."

The Doctor nodded and reached out with the intention of untying him but Canton jerked away, flinching slightly in fear.

"Don't," he said. "Crowley is just beneath the surface and he's very angry about what you did to him. I'm having a hard enough time keeping him down."

The struggle was apparent in his features. It seemed like every muscle in his body was contracted and his skin was sheen with sweat from the effort. Canton felt like it was a miracle he was still in control when Crowley was so strong and fighting just as hard. The enraged demon was scratching at his insides like a feral cat. Crowley drastically underestimated his vessel's strength and will.

"I found a piece of information while he was in control, for something that will keep him contained indefinitely."

"Something stronger than the shell?" Amy asked.

"For him, yes. However, I can't tell you what it is. I have to show you. Doctor?"

"Won't he just push me out again?" the Doctor replied hesitantly.

"No. I've got him held down but you have to make it quick."

The Doctor nodded and kneeled down to Canton's eye level. He pressed his fingers to Canton's temples and concentrated, searching through his thoughts. One thought in particular kept jumping out at him.

"Is this it?" he asked.

"Yes."

"What do I do with it?"

"You have to draw it on the floor and place me inside of it."

The Doctor released his mind and stood up. He looked a little doubtful but he trusted Canton and everything within the ex-FBI agent had told him it would work.

"RORY!" the Doctor shouted.

Rory jumped, startled at the sudden use of him name. "Doctor, I'm right here! There's no need to shout."

"Rory, I'm going to need some paint."

"Where is the paint?"

"The second storage room in the right wing. Quickly, Rory. Canton doesn't have all day!"

"On it," he sighed, jumping into action.

He disappeared into the corridors of the TARDIS as they all watched him leave. All they could do was wait, but as minutes passed, the Doctor and Amy started shooting each other looks. The Doctor glanced at Amy with a look that could only mean: _Your husband probably got lost_. Amy shot him one back, clearly stating: _Yeah, he probably did._ A few minutes later, they heard his footsteps returning and relief flooded through the room. He jogged down the steps, appearing worn, with a paint can and a couple of brushes in hand.

"Give it here!" the Doctor said impatiently, running up to meet Rory and snatching the supplies from him.

He cracked open the can, a lovely shade of blue, and dipped the brush in. The fumes from the paint were dizzying but they didn't seem to affect the Doctor as he set to work. He had moved to a large enough expanse of glass that was distant from the console and painted a huge circle. From there, he filled it in, using the image implanted in his mind, with various symbols that meant nothing to Amy and Rory. When he was finished he stepped onto the console platform to view it from a better perspective, comparing it to the one in his head. When he was satisfied he jumped back down and closed up the paint can, leaving the brush to rest on top.

"Insta-dry paint! Very cool," he said, looking to Amy and Rory in turn.

"What on earth is it?" Amy asked.

"I have no idea," the Doctor replied with a grin.

"It's called a Devil's Trap," Canton interjected. "It traps demons, specifically."

"And we need to move him into it for it to work. Amy, Rory, I'll need your help."

The three of them circled around Canton and lifted the chair, moving him into the center of the Devil's Trap. They set him down and quickly backed out the circle as Canton exhaled a tired sigh. Crowley had been growing impossible to control and within the trap he was safe to relinquish it, as much as he had wanted to keep it. He let go, slumping over into unconsciousness for a few seconds until Crowley eagerly picked up the reigns. He lifted his head and there was blind fury burning in his eyes. He struggled against his restraints but soon realized he was getting nowhere. He inhaled deeply and regained his composure.

"Doctor, darling, this is kinky and all but I'm not exactly in the mood."

"You're not going to free yourself with sass and charm but continue if it makes you feel better," the Doctor said, his back to the demon as he bounced up to the console.

"This was cute when it started, now it's just pissing me off," he growled.

The Doctor completely ignored him which only threw gasoline on the fire of his rage. He was, trapped, for the time being, and he didn't like it one bit. Helplessness did not look good on him. Crowley was a caged beast: angry, hungry, and biding his time until he was free again.

"It really works," Amy said in amazement as she and Rory stood a couple of feet from the circle.

"You sound so surprised," The Doctor said as he circled the console, entering the coordinates that Canton had given him. "After all we've seen this is what surprises you?"

"It's just that usually everything is so science-y and this is…," she trailed off as she walked onto the console platform with Rory just behind her.

"This is science, just a different kind. One that I don't understand," he paused and looked up with a wistful smile. "It's so exciting!"

"You're a strange man, Doctor," Crowley said, making his presence well known. "I'd like to cut you open and see what's inside."

"Hush!" The Doctor said, looking at him while pressing a finger to his lips for emphasis. "I will not be talked down to in my own home."

The Doctor turned his back on the demon again, determined to ignore him until he was gone. When the coordinates were entered, he pulled the final lever and the TARDIS dematerialized. It was a fairly smooth ride, only traveling through space and not time. Amy was watching Crowley with wary eyes, Rory was watching Amy protectively, and Crowley was seething in the middle of the Devil's Trap. The Doctor was completely oblivious, staring at the console adoringly. It was less than a minute when the TARDIS landed at, what he hoped was, their destination.

"Come along, Ponds," the Doctor called as he headed toward the doors.

"You're just going to leave me here!" Crowley shouted.

"That, Crowley, is exactly what I'm going to do," he replied without turning to look at him.

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door and allowed Amy and Rory to go through first. He shot Crowley a warning glare, two snakes rattling at each other, telling the other to back off before the real battle begins. When his point had sufficiently been made, he left his ship, closing the door behind him. The three of them stood outside of the blue box, staring at a sign that stated they were at Singer Salvage Yard. The barren land had old, rusted cars piled on top of it. The dirt was kicked up, flying though the air and invading their noses and mouths. Rory started coughing when he inhaled a lung full.

"This is the place, right, Doctor?" he asked when he had coughed up the dry soil.

"It seems to be. Let's go find these Winchesters," he said excitedly.

He ran off , leaving the Ponds to try and keep up with him. He practically skipped up to the door and knocked without hesitation. They waited for a few minutes, starting to think no one was home, when the door cracked open. On the other side was a larger man with a beard, wearing plaid, a baseball cap, and a not-so-cheery expression. He looked the three people at his doorstep up and down before opening his mouth.

"What do you want?" he snapped in a southern accent.

"Hello! Are you a Winchester?"

The man narrowed his eyes. "Who's asking?"

"I'm the Doctor, just the Doctor, and these are my friends Amy and Rory Pond."

"Hello," Amy chimed in.

"Hi," Rory added awkwardly.

The man at the door was looking more suspicious by the minute. They waited for a response but instead heard the sound of a gun cocking. Moments later, they were staring down the barrel of a sawed-off shotgun. The Doctor held up his hands in surrender but had an amused expression on his face.

"Does everyone here own a gun? We come in peace, I swear."

"What do you want with the Winchesters?"

"We were told by a trusted friend that they could help us with a problem. A, uh, demon problem."

The man stared at them for a few seconds with hard, distrustful eyes before lowering his gun. "Get in here, you idjits."


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor was momentarily startled by the man's abrasive command but ducked into the house once he'd regained his wits. Amy and Rory followed closely behind, moving around the intimidating man into his house. The room they were in was cluttered with books, paper, and liquor with a lingering scent to match. The man shut the door once everyone was inside and turned to them, looking expectant. The Doctor, however, had his attention focused on everywhere but him. He was picking out useful pieces of information from his surroundings and didn't look back at the man in front of him until he was finished.

"You must be Singer," the Doctor stated. "Nice to meet you."

The Doctor extended his hand but the man didn't accept it.

"Nice isn't the word I would use."

"Not very trusting. I can understand that."

"You said you were having a demon problem. That's all I care about."

"It's a possession, I think you would call it. A demon has possessed our friend. It would be nice if we could get him back unharmed," the Doctor said, sadness touching his voice.

The man's face softened a little at their story. He studied the three of them as they stood before him. They looked confused, worried, and a little hopeful. They weren't looking for trouble; they genuinely wanted their friend back. He sighed, irritated with himself for being so soft with people.

"The name's Bobby Singer," he finally said.

"Very nice to meet you, Bobby," the Doctor said, extending his hand once more and Bobby accepted it.

"Yeah, you too, I guess."

The Doctor kept a hold on Bobby's hand until Bobby felt that it had been long enough. He pulled his hand away, standing awkwardly for a few moments before walking to his desk at the back of the room. Everyone's eyes followed him; he could feel each pair like a flame licking his flesh. The silence in the room was almost tangible.

"So, uh, why don't y'all have a seat?" Bobby said, standing in front of the cluttered, wooden desk.

The three of them glanced around, each finding different mismatched chairs to settle down in. The Doctor plopped into a blue armchair, Amy found a wooden chair with a red, frayed cushion, and Rory pulled an old wicker chair from its place to sit beside his wife. Seeing the three of them slightly relaxed caused Bobby to adapt a more relaxed posture. The tension in the room dispersed slightly which prompted Bobby to ask a question that had been at the forefront of his mind.

"How'd you hear about Sam and Dean anyway?"

The Doctor glanced at the Ponds, fidgeting with his hands, before answering. "Our friend, he broke into the demon's mind and was able to take control long enough to tell us who could help him."

Bobby crossed his arms, appearing suspicious and a little impressed. "You've gotta be pretty strong to take control from a demon."

"He's a strong person."

The Doctor looked Bobby in the eye and gave a small smile. He and Bobby were starting to develop a mutual respect. A mildly distrustful one on Bobby's part but respect nonetheless. The older man sighed, straightening his posture. He lifted the cap from his head, ran a hand through his sweaty, flattened hair, and replaced the cap.

"Well, if we have a job, I better get some supplies. You three stay here and don't touch anything."

The Doctor saluted to show he understood and Bobby left the room, grumbling something under his breath. They sat in silence for a minute or two until the Doctor started growing impatient. He kept straightening his cuffs, messing with his bowtie, and crossing and uncrossing his legs. He would've continued if Amy hadn't reached out and kicked his leg.

"What?" he asked, offended as his voice raised an octave.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop it, both of you!" Rory interjected.

"Stop what!" Amy and the Doctor chorused.

Rory was about to explain exactly what they needed to stop when a loud creak cut through his words. The three of them turned their heads to the front door as it was pushed open, revealing two men. The first through the door was the shorter of the two, with caramel colored hair and a hardened expression. The other was abnormally tall with a shaggy, brown cut and a younger, more trusting face. They charged into the room, but paused, frozen, when they noticed the unknown intruders.

The shorter one narrowed his eyes, looking from one strange person to the next. He looked over the gangly, awkward man with the protruding nose. There was fierceness in his gaze that didn't match the rest of him. His eyes jumped to the sexy red-head sitting next to him. She was giving him a 'don't-mess-with me' look and he liked it. Finally, he turned to the last and strangest person in the room. He looked young with very old eyes and appeared as though he had no idea how to use his limbs. The shorter of the two was very disturbed by his taste in clothing, especially the bowtie. The Doctor noticed his expression and where his eyes were, causing him to become ruffled.

"Bowties are cool," the Doctor mumbled.

"Sammy, who are these people?" the shorter man asked in a gruff voice, keeping his sight fixated suspiciously on the three strangers.

"What makes you think I'd know, Dean?" He didn't seem as tense about the situation.

"Hello!" the Doctor said, jumping from his seat with concentrated excitement in his voice. "You must be the Winchesters."

"Who's asking?" the shorter one, Dean, asked abrasively.

The Doctor wasn't paying attention, he was far more interested in the height difference between himself and Sam. He kept standing on his tip-toes, still not reaching eye level, muttering something along the lines of "very, very tall".

"Calm down," Sam said, staring at the Doctor peculiarly. "If they're here, they're probably friends of Bobby's."

"Where is Bobby anyway?"

"Um, he went somewhere to get some supplies," Rory answered hesitantly.

Dean stared at him with hostility, his expression conveying that, even though it was an open question, he hadn't wanted any of the peculiar strangers to answer it. He was about to express his distaste in words before approaching heavy footsteps distracted him. Everyone turned to look as Bobby reentered the room, who hesitated at the five pairs of eyes staring him down. Bobby glanced up at Sam and Dean, irritation flooding into his face.

"Would you two idjits shut the damn door? I don't live in a barn," he snapped, as he walked to his desk and sat down in the chair behind it.

"Sorry, Bobby," Sam said sheepishly, closing the door behind him.

"Who are these people?" Dean asked the older man.

"They're here because they need help. I don't remember their names," Bobby pointed at the Doctor. "You tell 'em."

"I'm the Doctor, hello… again. These are my friends, the Ponds," he indicated the two who were still sitting off to the side. "Amy and Rory."

"Uh, excuse me. It's the Williams'," Rory protested.

"No, it's not," the Doctor replied. "Stop trying to make that work."

The Doctor turned to face the brothers, wearing a smile even when he felt worried for Canton. Sam and Dean looked him over, the former with interest and the latter with suspect.

"Wait, your name is the Doctor? What kind of a name is that?" Dean asked, a laugh suppressed behind his words.

"It's mine." The Doctor felt like it was 'offended the Doctor' day.

"No, c'mon, what's your real name?"

"That is his real name," Amy defended, standing with Rory following after her.

Dean perked up a little when Amy joined the argument circle. He couldn't help but trail his eyes up and down her body, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by both Amy and Rory. Amy reacted first by slapping him across the face. Dean flinched, clutching his face as it throbbed in pain while Sam laughed at his brothers expense. Dean glanced up at the ginger, who was glaring at him with fire in her eyes. It was a turn on. The Doctor was baffled, unsure of what had just happened.

"Amy! We're trying to get them to help us. We don't slap people we need help from."

"I didn't like the way he was looking at me," she hissed, directing her anger at Dean.

"He did deserve it, Doctor," Rory glared. Dean seemed to be in quite a bit of trouble but he didn't realize it.

"Okay, if you say so, but still," the Doctor looked to the Winchesters. "We really do need your help."

Sam was still laughing at his brother's pain but managed to stop long enough to speak. "What, uh, what do you need our help with?"

"A demon seems to have—stop glaring at them!" he snapped at the Ponds. "A demon seems to have possessed a friend of ours and we'd like it to be removed without our friend being harmed."

"Wouldn't that be nice?" Dean said, dropping his hand from his face even though he still felt the pain. "Then we could hold hands and skip through a field of flowers."

"Well, if you want to but could we deal with this first?" the Doctor replied.

Dean grumbled angrily to himself as Sam laughed again. "Listen, ignore my brother. If we can find the demon, we should be able to get rid of it with an exorcism, all with no harm to your friend."

"Dude, we're not hunters for hire," Dean said aside to Sam.

"We have to help them; their friend needs it."

Dean glared at his brother, obviously unwilling to work with the three very strange strangers in Bobby's house. Sam was silently trying to convince him to just go with it. They spent a minute or two carrying on a conversation like that while the Doctor, Amy, and Rory glanced between each other, unsure of what was happening. As the fight reached a conclusion, both of their faces portrayed mild irritation until Dean slumped his head in defeat and Sam bore the cockiness of victory.

"We'll help you," Sam said. "Where's the demon?"


	5. Chapter 5

"He's, er, well." The Doctor paused, glancing at Amy and Rory. "It would be better if we show you."

Dean sighed in irritation. "All right, fine. Lead the way."

"Before you go," Bobby interrupted, "take these with you." He placed four glass bottles on the desk, each full of a clear liquid. "You can't kill the thing but no one said anything about holy water."

"Thanks, Bobby," Sam said, striding over to pick up the bottles.

"Now, get outta my sight, will you?" Bobby said, shooing them out of his house with undertones of affection.

Sam pocketed two of the bottles and handed the other two to Dean, who did the same as he motioned for the Doctor to start moving. The Doctor nodded and headed out of the front door with a wave of gratitude to Bobby who, half-heartedly returned the favor. The other four were on his heels, following him out into the dirt-filled air. Rory kept Amy close to him, her hand in his, and kept wary eyes on the back of Dean's head as they walked. The Doctor walked through the towers of cars toward the large sign that had greeted them when they arrived. When he passed it, he stopped without warning to the surprise of Sam and Dean. The brothers walked right into him, the three of them stumbling to keep their balance as the Doctor almost toppled over. Amy and Rory, being more aware of their surroundings, stopped before they joined the wreck.

"Dude!" Dean complained, wondering why he'd been forced to stop so suddenly.

It was then that he looked up over the Doctor's head to see the wall of blue in front of them. A blue box was parked right in front of them but Dean didn't know what it was. He figured out from the writing on the top that it had something to do with the police and phones. A police box with a phone. He just wasn't sure what it was doing in front of Bobby's yard.

"Is this is a piece of scrap for Bobby?" Dean thought aloud.

"A PIECE OF SCRAP!" the Doctor shouted, turning to face him and clearly affronted.

"What? Is this thing yours?"

"It is very much mine and it is not even close to a piece of scrap! She may fall apart from time to time but I can always put her back together," he ranted, talking very expressively with his hands.

"Doctor," Amy tried to interrupt.

"She's over one millennium old! She's in great shape!"

"DOCTOR!"

"What! Oh, sorry. This is NOT scrap, she's the TARDIS. She's my ship."

"Ship?" Dean was thoroughly confused.

"Wait, ship as in spaceship?" Sam asked incredulously, his expression matching his tone.

"Spaceship and time machine," the Doctor corrected quite proudly. "TARDIS stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

"Just how crazy are you?" Dean asked.

"Why don't you come inside and have a look for yourself? Our possessed friend is in here."

"All of us in there? It's a broom closet," Dean criticized.

"I think we'll all fit," the Doctor commented as he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Amy and Rory walked in after him without hesitation and left the door open as an invitation to the Winchesters. Sam and Dean stared at each other, another silent conversation brewing between them. Once again, it was Dean who conceded, allowing his little brother to go ahead of him. Sam, curious and doubtful, gazed through the door and froze in shock. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped comically.

"Dean, he wasn't lying."

"What are you talking about?"

Dean moved to stand beside his brother, thinking he was just joking with him, and peered into the box. He had expected to see three idiots crammed together inside but definitely not what awaited him. It was like a separate universe inside the box and it caused him to clench his jaw in an attempt to disguise his surprise. His eyes were showing him the truth but his mind didn't believe it was possible. Dean stepped away from the door and walked around the outside of the box to prove to himself that it was as small as it appeared. All it did was cause him even more confusion when he looked back into the box.

"Either I'm going crazy or this is some really dark hoodoo," Dean said, glancing at Sam.

"I don't think so. If this guy is telling the truth I think I know what this is. I've read about it. This is transdimensional."

"Trans-what?" Dean asked, his brow creased in thought and bemusement.

"Transdimensional. The inside and the outside are in two different dimensions."

"Or we were drugged and this is some messed up trip," Dean said but Sam had already stepped into the box.

Dean sighed, gazing back at Bobby's house thinking he was in running distance of his kind of normal. He knew what he was about to step into was out of his league but he followed his brother in anyway. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory were crowded around someone in a chair, the demon, he assumed. Sam had only gotten a few feet inside before he stopped in awe. He greedily absorbed his surroundings with a child-like expression.

The first thing Dean noticed was how orange everything was. The next was the cluttered console upon the raised glass platform. It looked like the crazy man with the box glued household items together in a failed art project. The hunter had seen a lot of strange creatures and sights in his lifetime but the blue box took the cake. Dean acted unimpressed, but he felt the exact opposite, even a bit jealous.

"So, this is a spaceship?" Dean said.

"Yes, she is," the Doctor replied without turning around.

"Huh. Cool."

"Dean Winchester, are those your lovely dulcet tones I hear?" a familiar voice asked.

Dean froze, his muscles running rigid. The hair on his arms stood on end and his anger flared. Sam heard it too, shattering his sense of wonder. They both turned in the direction of the voice, prying their eyes away from the structure around them. The three travelers felt the change in their demeanor and shot each other worried glances, looking from the brothers to the man in the chair. Sam and Dean walked over to stand in front of the chair, staring through the Doctor at the demon they were sure was sitting there.

"What said that?" Dean asked gruffly.

The Doctor stepped aside under the scrutiny of the Winchester's gazes to reveal Crowley, looking quite smug despite his situation. Dean's eyes instantly narrowed and he clenched his fists into white knuckled balls.

"It's me, buttercup," Crowley taunted. "How quickly we forget."

Dean launched himself at the helpless demon before anyone had time to react. Sam stepped forward, debating on whether or not he should stop him. Dean kept his feet outside of the Devil's Trap but had a fist curled around the lapel of Crowley's jacket. The demon wore an amused smile with a matching gleam in his eye. The gleam died when Dean pulled out a bottle of holy water and popped it open.

"I'm going to burn you from the inside out, you son of a bitch."

He made to throw the water onto him but Rory stepped in to try and hold him back. He grabbed the arm that held Crowley and wrenched his grip away, causing Dean's other arm to slosh the holy water from the bottle. It splashed across the demon's lap, making him hiss in pain as it soaked through the fabric to his skin. Crowley flinched only once and rebuilt his stoic expression.

"Get off of me!" Dean shouted, trying to shake Rory off.

The Doctor snatched the bottle from his hand and passed it to Amy before stepping in himself. The holy water dripped from Crowley onto the floor, forming a puddle around the chair. The Doctor stepped in front of Dean and the two of them forced him away from the demon. Dean fought back but the combined force of the Doctor and Rory was too much for him to fight against.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill him!"

"You can't, Dean! My friend's in there!" the Doctor roared.

Sam grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him away just as the Doctor slipped in the water. He flailed to keep his balance but his shoes found no traction. He fell, his feet scraping across the glass, and landed with a muffled thud. The Doctor looked slightly shaken but picked himself up easily with a small smile. He stood with his back to Crowley, facing four grim expressions. He face dropped in confusion until he turned around to see Crowley standing there, an emotionless grin on his face. The Doctor stepped back.

"How… how did you?"

"I'd have you to thank for that. You and your glorious inelegance," Crowley explained, pointing at his feet.

The Doctor looked down to see the puddle of holy water dyed blue with a chunk of the Devil's Trap missing. He had scratched it when he fell.

"Oh," the Doctor managed to say.

Crowley flicked his wrist, sending the Doctor flying by an unseen force into the far wall. He head was knocked hard enough that he slipped into unconsciousness as his body dropped to the floor. The other four converged on the demon but Crowley had already disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone stood dumbstruck for more than a minute, which dragged on for a lifetime. Amy stared in the direction of the Doctor's body while Rory appeared blank, going over what just happened in his head. Sam and Dean looked from the spot where Crowley had stood to each other, already trying to think of where he would've gone.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean asked, breaking the silence.

"You let Crowley go free!" Amy snapped, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Me!" Dean said, turning on her. "I'm not the one that scratched the paint!"

"Yeah, but he's naturally that clumsy. If you hadn't tried to kill Canton, it wouldn't have happened!"

"Who's Canton?" Dean asked.

Amy shrugged his question off and rushed to the Doctor's side. The Time Lord was sprawled awkwardly across the terraced ground. His eyes were closed and his skin was drained of all its usual energetic color. Half of his body was splayed down the steps while his left arm was twisted behind his back. She deftly ran across the ship, crouching beside the Doctor as she tried to pull his head and shoulders back up on solid ground. Rory jogged around to his other side to help her. Together, they pulled him up the small, hexagonal steps and straightened out his body on the flat floor.

"Doctor!" Amy cried, grabbing his collar as she shook his body.

"He's out cold," Sam said as he and Dean walked to stand beside her. "There's nothing we can do for him. He has to wake up on his own."

"That might be the case for normal people but he's not exactly normal," Amy said, shooting Sam a glare that said she wasn't looking to discuss the Doctor's origins.

"What is he?" Dean asked with a smirk. "An alien?"

Amy stared up at him with an expression far from amused. "Let's just go with not human for now."

Dean switched seamlessly from joking to serious; his face solemn as he stared hard at the Doctor. He nodded once very slightly as if to say he understood. He appeared interested but refrained from asking questions for the time being. Amy held the Doctor's head as she turned it to face her but hesitated when she felt something warm and wet coating her hands. She swallowed hard, nervous to pull her hands away because she knew what it was.

"Rory," she said shakily, looking over at him.

"What? What is it?" he asked, worry etched into the lines of his face.

"Look," she replied, carefully removing her hands from behind his head.

Her small, pale hands were painted a dark red. She looked down at them and back at Rory, pleading for help with her eyes. Rory leapt into action, moving his wife out of the way so that he could examine the wound. He rolled the Doctor onto his side and combed the blood-matted brown hair out of the way with his fingers. Rory didn't appear especially concerned as he assessed the damage.

"Is he all right?" Amy asked, standing up next to the Winchesters while she watched her husband work.

"He's fine, for the most part," he replied, holding the Doctor on his side as he looked up at Amy. "He's got a decent sized gash and possibly a concussion. I need to clean the wound but I think he'll wake up soon."

"So, what are we going to do next?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"That's not important right now," Amy snapped, her distrust of him clear on her face.

"Your friend is fine; he's going to live. We need to track down Crowley," Dean insisted.

"We can't go anywhere without him. He's the only one who knows how to fly this thing," she said, turning to him to stare him down.

"Er, can anyone help me with this?" Rory asked, his voice straining.

Dean and Amy turned to Rory to see him struggling to lift up the Doctor's body. The other three all jumped up to help. Sam moved to the opposite side of Rory while Dean grabbed his legs. They moved him up to the console platform and rested him on his stomach so the back of his head wouldn't touch anything. Once the Doctor was settled, Rory ran off into the corridors to collect some supplies he needed. He returned a few minutes later with a first aid kit, a bucket of water, and a cloth. With skillful hands, he washed the cut, disinfected it, and bandaged it by wrapping a length if gauze around his head.

"It doesn't need stitches. He's already started to heal," Rory said, standing up from the Doctor's side.

"Can we talk about what we're going to do now?" Dean complained.

"We're going to wait for him to wake up and find out what he thinks we should do," Amy stated matter-of-factly.

"No. I'm not going to sit here and twiddle my thumbs when Crowley is walking around out there," Dean replied.

"I'm with him," Sam interjected. "We should be doing something. We're going to go, with or without you."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Amy asked. "We've never dealt with demons before."

"We need to get information. We can shake down some demons for what they know."

"How do we find more of them?" Rory asked.

"It's not as hard as you'd think. You two, grab Doctor Concussion and follow me to my ship," Dean said, turning toward the door with Sam on his heels.

Amy and Rory looked at each other, unsure, before reaching down to lift up the Doctor. They pulled him up between them, supporting him by draping an arm around each of their shoulders and lifting him by the torso. The Doctor's feet dragged along the floor as they walked, following Sam and Dean out of the TARDIS.

"Should we be doing this?" Rory asked Amy in hushed tones.

"We don't have much of a choice," she replied, struggling to hold up her half of the gangly Time Lord.

"I don't think he'll like this," he said, indicating the Doctor.

"Oh, he'll be fine. It's an adventure; he'll be all over it."

"If you say so," Rory said, unconvinced.

They followed the Winchesters back toward Bobby's house but stopped when they reached a black car parked on the dirt. The chrome detailing glinted in the sunlight; the paint job had few scratches. It was obvious that the owner took very good care of the car. Dean walked around the front of it, stroking the hood as he passed it. Sam stood at the passenger side door, looking slightly exasperated at his brother's affection toward the car.

"This is my baby," Dean proclaimed proudly. "She'll help us get to any and every demon in the state."

"Great," Amy snapped, adjusting the Doctor to a more comfortable position. "Let's get started then."


End file.
